Ties that Blind
by Icy Flame
Summary: Freddy's come to a realization . . . he's in love with his best friend. When the band is tailed for a week by a fan each things get . . . interestings. slash no original character intercharacter relations


Ties that Blind

* * *

Freddy stared at Zack, a grim smile stretching his face uncomfortably. His drumsticks were clenched in his fists, threatening to snap at any second; jaws grit together painfully as his face scrunched up. Fighting back the urge to let the tears go, the blonde focused his attention to the fierce glare of their lead guitarist.

'How had it all come to this?'

He knew how it had happened, way back when they were in high school together. Way back when, before they even had the band, Freddy had never really noticed Zack Moonyham. Sure they'd been in class with each other, but he was just the quiet nerdy kid. That had been back when his parents were fighting. His dad was working too late and his mom was throwing back one too many drinks in those days. He wouldn't lie and say it was all peaches and cream, but yea things could have been better. Sure, he was a 'rich kid' who should 'know a good thing when he sees it', but when you're that young you couldn't give two shits about money, not really. It's nice to get toys and all, but by then Freddy had started to realize that his parents weren't like all the others at his school. Even a little bit. The likenesses stopped at being having too much money to know what to do with.

Not until the band had been together for eight years had he started to realize that they might split up one day. When Katie's mom got a job in Dallas everyone got a slap in the face, of course things couldn't stay perfect. The world just didn't work that way. Not until that day did Freddy think about what would happen if the whole band would split up, if Takmeiak and the other back up singers lost interest, if Hons left. What really shocked him was the sick gut wrenching feeling he got when he thought about if he never saw Zack Moonyham, if their lead guitarist up and left them all behind in the dust.

Sure, for kids they were excellent, but Zack…Zack was in a world of his own. If he wanted to he could probably have skipped college and went ahead with his musical career. But for some reason he didn't, Zack stuck it out with him and now at the age of twenty-three they were still with one another; having graduated from Yale, roomies for fours years.

Now though, now he was about to lose his best friend. Zack stood up center stage, about to pick the contest winner. Some raffle for girls to send in requests and essays on why they want to spend a week with the band. It was suppose to have drawn in some attention and dough for the band. And it had, there had been tons of entries. More than they had ever hoped for. Their manger, still Summer, had thus decided that it would be a waste to only allow _one_ fan the chance, so had decided that every member of the band would have their own fan following them about for an entire week.

After she'd selected them, having processed their letters and backgrounds, Summer had given the list to Zack with instructions to read them off after the show.

Now the crowd was pumping, screaming for the results. Freddy couldn't help but fight off a grin as Zack glanced down at the paper. Clearing his throat he announced that they had selected the winner. Summer had decided that when instead of one name several were selected fans would be rabid. Sometimes Freddy really wished that Summer didn't have such a quirky sense of humor, with his luck he'd end up with some teenybopper fanatic just because he'd been the one to put the dye in her soap. He may be an adult but that didn't account for growing up, an action he planned on putting off for as long as possible. Besides if she couldn't handle a joke . . . well he didn't know why she just didn't quit.

"Mindy October, Cindy Rogers, Callie Dallas, Neil Jenkins, Tommy Robinson, Tia Smith and lastly Will Mullins! Please make your way to the backstage with proper id!"

Freddy really should have known what was coming, but as a guy he was t still amazed Freddy that he hadn't realized it earlier, that he was in love with his best friend.

* * *

* * *

Fin. ch. 1 


End file.
